Happy Anniversary Baby!
by Pretty.Little.Ashwee.11
Summary: A Long Haleb One Shot. :) 1105. November 5th. Hanna and Caleb's One Year Anniversary. 3


_Author's Note:_

_Hey PLL fans,_

_As you can tell from my profile on fanfiction, I've written 3 other stories for PLL. I used to love writing for my favorite couples and shows. (I also wrote a story back in 2008 for Wildfire.) But after a period of time I got hit with a bad case of writers block and couldn't find the inspiration to write. It was hard for me to give up on the storied I spent so much time on but I knew I couldn't keep going with no ideas forming in my head. So you can imagine my surprise when a few nights ago I found myself coming up with so many new ideas for PLL fanfics. I'm very excited to be able to share them with you guys! To get started, heres a fic I think you haleb fans will appreciate a lot! Enjoy :)_

Haleb Fanfiction.

**Title: Happy Anniversary Baby.**

**1105. November 5th. Hanna and Caleb's one year anniversary.**

1105. That number means one thing for Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers. November 5th. A year ago, on this very day they had a very special and relationship altering moment in a tent in the middle of the woods. Today they celebrate their one year anniversary.

It was 6pm in the Marin household while Ashley and Hanna were in the kitchen when they heard the doorbell. Earlier today Caleb had called Hanna, not only to tell her happy anniversary and that he loved her but that he had a few surprises for her tonight. So when she heard the doorbell that night she knew it was him. She looked at her mom with the biggest smile on her face. She pranced over to the door and once she opened it, slung her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground spinning her around before he planted her feet back on the ground, pealing his body off of hers to connect his lips to hers. They smiled into the kiss as Ashley rounded the corner, clearing her throat causing Hanna to pull away and whip her head around to look at her.

"Ms. Marin," Caleb nodded.

"Caleb, how many times do I have to tell you?," she smiled, "Call me Ashley. You kids have fun tonight."

"Thanks mom, we won't be too late."

"Well I'm going upstairs. Look the door when you leave," she stepped up onto the staircase, "and happy anniversary."

I looked up smiling as mom turned to look at me.

"Thanks mom."

Mom walked upstairs as we stepped outside and I locked the door behind us..

'Sooooo, where are you taking me?"

I thought batting my eyes would convince him to tell me, but boy was I wrong.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in my ear as he led me to the car with his hand on my back.

"Once we were in the car he pulled something out of his pocket. I squinted my eyes, "What is that?"

"I have to use something as a blindfold so you can't see where we're going," he said laughing slightly."

We were about a half hour outside of town when I felt the car stop. It was a lot darker now for some reason, it caught me off guard.

"Caleb, are you gonna take this off so I can see or is the point of the surprise that I'm not supposed to see it?"

"As mush as I love your sarcasm, no you need to see it, that's the whole point of the surprise," he said reaching to remove the bandana from my face.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding us, I gasped. I went to turn and face him but before I could I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and his breath on my ear as he spoke, "Happy Anniversary Baby."

"How did you do all this?," I spoke so quietly I was sure if he'd heard me.

I turned around to face him as he spoke again, "Well, I had a little help. Okay, maybe a lot of help. Remember when you said your mom was taking you shopping for a few hours a few days ago?," I nodded as he continued, "She knew then. She did it so the girls could pack you a bag without you knowing they were in the house. Then Toby came out here with me this afternoon to help me set everything up."

I couldn't stop smiling or looking around at everything that Caleb had done. He recreated everything from that night. Everything was exactly they same. The campfire and marshmallows. The long we sat on. The text. And us. The only difference was that he had white lights hanging on the trees surrounding us. It was more beautiful that I could of ever imagined.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah. Just like you," he leaned forward to whisper into my ear as he moved to kiss me again.

I smiled into the kiss pulling him closer to me. After kissing for a few minutes I slowly walked over to the log by the fire as Caleb followed me. We held hands, talking and roasted marshmallows like we did one year ago. After about 15 minutes Caleb said he had a few more surprised for me and asked me to close my eyes. He went to the car and came back with roses and out bags. Before he went to put our bags in the tent he pulled a small box out of his bag. He came over to me with the flowers and the box handing the flowers to me first. I looked up smiling at him smelling the flowers as he sat back down beside me and put the small box in my hand.

"Open it."

I slowly opened the box and smiled as he spoke again, "I thought about a heart necklace instead but then I thought, why not be different, thats what every women gets for their anniversary. Then I asked myself what would be more special and this popped in my head."

Inside the box was a small gold owl pendent with diamonds as the eyes and covering the wings connected to a silver chain.

I gasped a second time that night, "Oh my god Caleb, its beautiful. You shouldn't have, it was probably way too expensive."

"Hanna, I wanted to do something special for you. This was the most special thing I could think off. But look on the back."

I turned the owl over in my hand slowly. He had it engraved with the words, 'I Love You Han. Always and Forever.' I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I turned to press my lips against again. "I love you too," I whispered against his lips. He pulled away placing the necklace around my neck before standing up to grab my hand, leading me too the tent. We were both on our knees like we were on this very day one year ago when he pulled my face to his, planting another kiss on my lips. He moved his hands to the bottom of my shirt and swiftly removed it, tossing it across the tent. Then he did the same thing with his own shirt before pulling me onto his lap and kissing me once again. He then slowly moved to lay me under him as we relived the best part of that night from last year. Showing each other just how much we meant to one another. So we made love on a chilly November night, in a tent in the middle of the woods in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. With the sound of owls howling just like they had so many nights ago on this same day last year. This night was more than perfect. It was magical.

**_I don't want to make this an authors note so I'll try to make it quick lol I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. it has been too long since I've been in the world of fanfiction and it feels amazing! :) keep an eye out for more haleb fics! I have a bunch of ideas for new stories! just give me time to write them haha oooh and one last thing, heres a link to a picture of an owl charm I found that inspired the pendent I described for the necklace. 3 hope the link works so you can see it! thanks again fellow Haleb fans!_**

xoxo Ashley

. /catalog/product/view/id/42051/s/diamond-detachable-owl-charm/?gclid=CMeu5uWGvLMCFcU-MgodBXwAzw


End file.
